


Zoom

by Pessimistic_Writer1



Series: Forever and Always, Percabeth [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Bromance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gayness, Idiots in Love, Illegal Activities, Life Partners, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pessimistic_Writer1/pseuds/Pessimistic_Writer1
Summary: In which Percy is on a Zoom call with his students and Annabeth interrupts
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Connor Stoll, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Athena/Frederick Chase, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Luke Castellan/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Piper Mclean/Shel, Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Forever and Always, Percabeth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174004
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, I am also on Wattpad, and yes I am the same person who originally posted these one-shots(@Pessimistic_Writer1)

Percy logged onto his zoom meeting with his students five minutes early. He’d wanted to make sure he was there to greet students.

That didn’t happen.

Instead, he ended up being five minutes late because he almost started a fire in the microwave when he forgot to take the wrapper off of a pop tart.

“Hey, guys. Sorry, I’m late; had a kitchen disaster. How’s everyone today?” he asked his sixth-grade students.

Only a few answered. “Good,”   
“Great. Before we get started, I want to make sure everyone still has wifi at home that’s working fine.” 

No one said a word.

“Okay, then. Can everyone pull up chapter four, lesson four in their science textbooks?” Everyone groaned.

“Why do we have to learn about sex, Mr. Jackson?” asked a girl with long black hair named Selina.

“We aren’t learning about sex specifically,” Percy rolled his eyes. “We are talking about the science behind sexual reproduction.”

“So how a guy sticks his-” a boy with curly red hair named Conner smirked.

“Don’t finish that sentence, Conner.” He warned.

“Sorry, Mr. Jackson.” Conner wasn’t sorry in the least.

“So getting on with our lesson, let’s have a review. Can anyone tell me what needs to happen in order for a zygote cell to form?”

Percy’s wife, Annabeth walked up behind him. 

“I’ve got this one,” she smirked. “Your sperm needs to work harder.”

Everyone burst out laughing, including Percy.

“Ooh, y’all getting frisky!” Conner wiggled his eyebrows. Percy rolled his eyes, kicking him out of the Zoom meeting.

Hours later, when both adults were done with work and meetings, they cuddled up on the couch.

“You just had to be right there when I asked that question?” Percy asked, burying his head in the crook of Annabeth’s neck.

“Yup,” she popped the ‘p'.

“Why did I ask you to marry me?”

“Because you love me with all your heart, and now you’re stuck with me because I said yes. Oh, and you’ve got to keep a little room in your heart for the baby.” 

Percy froze. “What?”

“You heard me,” Annabeth grinned. “I’m pregnant.”

He smiled wider than he ever had before, pulling Annabeth in for a passionate kiss. “I guess my sperm did work a little harder, didn’t it?”

Annabeth threw her head back, laughing. “It sure did.”


End file.
